Dylan shall die
by Horsegirl2509
Summary: This is basically a killing Dylan fic. If you get grossed out a lot, dont read. VERY violent. I hate Dylan with all my might, so, very cruel. T for character death. Oneshot.


**A/n Okay, pretty gross, I dont own M R or this would of happened at one point.**

**Onlooker PoV with insight from characters**

One day, Dylan was sitting outside on the porch about to try to fly again. Then, Fang and Iggy tackled him to the ground. He screamed, and the boys dragged him downstairs.

When they arrived in the basement, they saw Max standing next to a girl with brown hair and glasses who had a deranged grin on her face and was giggling/cackling evilly. Next to them was a pile of metal utensils and household objects with a basket full of lemons and other citrus fruit.

"I am Horsegirl2509. I am here to slowly and painfully kill you in the name of all Dylan haters. PJO FOREVER is helping too." A girl with black hair popped up yelling something about cyborgs.

All of the people except for Horsegirl tied Dylan to a post so he couldn't run away. All the members of the flock started kicking him repeatedly. Horsegirl stepped up to him and regarded him like an artist would a canvas. "oh! I know!" She yelled in inspiration as she selected a tool.

As she stepped up with the cheese grater, everyone else stood back. She rubbed it down his arm and he started to scream in agony. He watched in horror as his blood trickled down into a bucket slowly. The pain was unbearable, because he was never hurt at the school.

Another girl popped up, and Horsegirl said"Oh, goody! Did you bring the equipment? By the way, this is Rainbow Bird."

"Yes, I have the equipment. Here you go PJO."

PJO FOREVER grabbed the bag she was holding and yanked a bronze knife and a box. She opened the box and pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. She aimed it at Dylan and yelled,"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Dylan's body shook from the intense pain racing through his limbs. He was in too much pain to notice when R. B. rigged up a video in front of him.

When the pain finally faded enough for Dylan to think clearly, a button was clicked. A video began to play and he saw Max. He visibly relaxed only to be overcome with horror 2 seconds later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHYYYYY! MY MAX! NOOOOOOO!"

"Jeez, overdramatic much? And Im not yours sexist pig!"

"Hmmm, physiclogical torcher, very nice touch. Good job R. B!" The newer girls had made a video remix of Max and Fang kissing. All fax lovers thought it was extremely sweet, so DUH! Dylan would hate it.

Gazzy came running in with some various wires, yelling something about something only Iggy could understand.

"Okay, we need you guys to make bacon and a repeating spark bomb!" Horsegirl clapped her hands excitedly, already planning ways to cause Dylan intense pain and humiliation. Her mind was a dark, dark, scary, horrifying place. Who knew you can kill someone with a paper clip?

Eventually she got her bacon and her bombs. "Okay, everyone gets bacon but vegetarians and Dylweed! Who wants to do the honors? Okay, my minions, Fang, Max, and the pyros!" The said people grabbed a bomb each after mumbling about not being minions from PJO and R. B.

They threw the bombs from a safe distance. One sparked, hitting Dylan with a spray of little flecks of burning stuff. The cycle repeated, finally leaving Dylan wimpering in even more pain as salt water from his tears splashed his cheeks.

PJO FOREVER and Rainbow Bird walked up and drenched him in citrus juice, salt water, and basically anything that hurts in a wound that doesn't clean it.

PJO walked up with the knife. She poked Dylan and the tip went through him.

"Darn, he's not a demigod! Darn, darn, darn!"

She pushed the knife farther into Dylan and eventually, the little steel bits embedded into the celestial bronze broke through his skin. Horsegirl put Evanescence on the radio as Dylan was being put through the toucher and started singing along. Everyone immediately dropped, cluching their ears.

"That bad, huh?"

"YES!"

Once Horsegirl stopped singing, everyone started to enjoy the amazing, though sad, music. Excepting Dylan. Since he enjoyed bubblegum pop such as Justin Bebier, the music that was actually good wasnt good. PJO was still attacking him, and everyone else was kicking and punching him.

Eventually, everyone got bored and they doused him in acid again. They left him there, periodically soaking him in acid after giving him a few cuts.

The next morning, when everyone was awake, Horsegirl gave a paper clip to Max and said,"You do the honors. Or Fang."

The paper clip was

given to Fang, and he soaked it in lemon juice then stabbed it deep into Dylans eye, ending his .

PJO grinned, then said,"Anyone up for some sandwiches?"

**Okay, if I get one complaint, Im changing it to rated M.**


End file.
